Mops having handles or levers for retracting the mop head in order to wring liquid from an absorbent mechanism, such as a sponge, attached to the mop head are well known. Such mops may include a sponge which is permanently attached to an end of the mop head, but is movable between a pair of rollers in order to compress the sponge and squeeze the liquid from the sponge. Such mops require that when the sponge is no longer able to clean properly, the entire mop including the mop head, mechanism and handle would have to be discarded. Other mops provided for disengagable sponges, for example by sliding the sponge assembly off of a bar at the end of the mop head. The removal of the sponges from such mops is difficult and requires the dirtying of the user's hands because the sponge must be grasped tightly in order to remove it from the mop head.
Therefore, there is a need for a sponge and mop head assembly which allows for the sponge to be quickly and easily removed without handling of the sponge and without requiring a great deal of physical strength.